A Wickedly Wicked Performance
by Chanty420
Summary: Want to fulfill your dreams to be in any sort of production of Wicked? Then visit this story, and read how you and the others become stars of the production! Rating might change.
1. Intro

**A Wickedly Wicked Performance **

**A/N: Here it is, my new Wicked fanfic! Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Or maybe follow or favorite, that would be cool, too:) I hope you guys enjoy, now here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. All rights go to their respective owners, and not me.**

"If there are no more questions, then I will leave you all to your work. I'll come in once every day to check your progress. Good luck, We can do this. Goodbye!" Miss James, the head coordinator said. They all nodded and Miss James left.

Chantal and Nia went to the front. "Okay, so unfortunately we won't be able to practice today, because me and Chantal here only have announcements for today." Nia stated, making everyone sigh but nod.

"Okay, first off, we still need a promotions head, a lights and sounds head, and Melena and Midwife actresses, so technically we can't practice yet." Chantal started.

"So, to you guys who want these roles, don't be afraid to approach Chantal by review." Nia said, making Chantal lightly slap her arm and whisper, "Dude, don't break the fourth wall." Nia laughed but nodded.

"Second, we are going to announce the following things we'll do for the following days." Nia said.

"We're going to do the rehearsals for 'No One Mourns the Wicked', 'Dancing Through Life' 'One Short Day' and 'Defying Gravity' tomorrow. Also, we're going to have the regular vocal warm-up and be giving the script."

"And finally after that, the rest of you except if you're a head or something will stay behind. That's all for now, meeting dismissed." Chantal finished.

And with that, they headed home

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter's quite short, it's only the introduction anyway. And so, please don't forget our first announcement. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye! And forgive me for any and all grammar errors:)**


	2. First Time Practices

**First Time Practices **

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites for this story, I really appreciate it. By the way, I apologize in advance for any and all grammar errors. And, I took Nelly's idea and made up some OCs, thanks Nelly! Okay, that's all...here it is... **

**Disclaimer: Any lyrics of Wicked here are not mine. Don't sue me, they belong to their respectful owners, okay?**

"Ready Nelly?" Chantal asked. Nelly nodded before quickly clearing her throat. "Ozians?" The ensemble nodded. "And remember, this is only our first vocal practice. Miss James had an important meeting related to this upcoming production so she can't really check in on us today." Chantal looked up at Jem, the lights and sounds head and did a thumbs up sign which means cue the music. "Oh, and start from where we left off."

Jem nodded and the music started. Nelly took a deep breath before singing,

"Goodness knows,  
The wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows,  
The wicked die alone.  
It just shows that when you're wicked,  
You're left only  
On your own."

Soon the ensemble joined in,

"Yes, goodness knows  
The wicked's lives are lonely.  
Goodness knows,  
The wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the wicked  
They only reap  
What they have sewn."

"And...stop!" Nat smiled. "Great job everyone! Oh, and Nelly, remind me about the private warm ups alright?"

"Sure thing, Nat." Nelly replied.

"Amazing! I can just hear the audience cheering!" Nia mused, making Chantal playfully slap her arm. "Nia, focus, you want flowers and complimenrs to be thrown at us, not tomatoes and who knows what other vegetables they can grab!"

* * *

"TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY! I'M FLYING HIGH DEFYING GRAVITY, AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN!" Elisa belted out, making Julie laugh.

"That was good, Elisa, but remember that you have to wait to get on the stage!" Julie feigned a reprimanding manner, making Elisa laugh but nod.

"I'm done with your broom!" Hope called out, and in her hand was the trademark broom of Elphaba.

Elisa squealed and asked, "Can I hold it?"

Hope shook her head but said, "You will eventually."

* * *

"That's right, Anthony!" Nelly taught as Anthony did his 'Dancing Through Life' Fiyero moves.

"Okay, now Vanessa, remember what to do!" Nat called out making Vanessa nod minutely as the practices were on-going.

"That's right, Sam, spin her like that, good...and there, excellent." Nelly said, making Sam sigh in relief.

"That's it for this number." Nat called out after a few more minutes.

* * *

"Ready, one two three and..." Chantal started as the ensemble members started singing their part for 'One Short Day'.

"Hope, how about the costumes?"

"Me and my team are working on it, so you can check in on the costumes next week or four days from now."

* * *

"Good job everyone, now everyone except for the heads may go." Chantal said, which left herself, Nia, Hope, Nelly, Nat, Julie, Jem and Eloise.

"Okay, give us an update." Nia stated.

"The dances are going well, and I'll probably teach the rest of 'Dancing Through Life' in the next days." Started Nelly.

"Costumes are going fine, we're already working on Elphaba's Act II dress and the bubble dress." Stated Hope.

"We're just getting more green paint that's exactly the same shade." Updated Julie.

"Promotions are going fine. Miss James said she'll pitch out in the posters." Eloise said.

"We're still working on the sounds and stuff."

"So far the orchestrations are good."

"Alright then, thank you for reporting. I'll inform Miss James about today. Goodbye."

**A/N: Please review, oh, and here's the official cast list:  
Elphaba: Elphabalover101 (Elisa)**

**Elphaba standby: StephWickedGirl(Steph)**

**G(a)linda: NellytheActress (Nelly)**

**G(a)linda standby: Annie**

**Nessarose: ThatFunnyGirlDefyingGravity (Vanessa)**

**Nessarose standby:ThroppSister (Nat)**

**Boq: Sam**

**Fiyero: Anthony**

**Wizard: James**

**Madame Morrible: JustYoRegularFictionLover (Jane)**

**Doctor Dillamond: Peter**

**Melena: Ann **

**Frexspar: George**

**Midwife: Louise**

**Director: Chanty420 (me!)**

**Assistant Director: NiatheWickedLover (Nia)**

**Dance head: NellytheActress (Nelly)**

**Lights and sounds head: Jem**

**Promotions head: Eloise**

**Orchestra head: ThroppSister (Nat)**

**Costume and Designs head: Wickedly Hope Pancake (Hope)**

**Make-up head: Doglover645 (Julie)**


	3. Let's Continue, Shall We?

**Let's Continue, Shall We?**

** A/N: Okay, so I don't really have any ideas on what to say right now besides of course expressing my gratitution to all of you guys who reviewed, followed and favorited. Oh, now I remember, I might do a sickfic of some sort under this fandom, and I'm thinking if it should be a oneshot or a multichap fic. Comments? **

**Disclaimer: All lyrics or references from the musical Wicked aren't mine. Don't sue me please.**

"Okay, so just remember to hate each other so much alright, after all this is a song of loathing." Nia reminded. Elisa, Nelly and the ensemble nodded before heading to their respective microphones.

"One two three...go!" Nat said.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Nelly started.

"I got the moment I laid eyes on you." Elisa sang next.

"My pulse is rushing"

"My head is reeling"

"My face is flushing"

"What is this feeling

Fervid as a flame

Does it have a name

Yes

Loathing,

Unadulterated loathing"

"For your face"

"Your voice"

"Your clothing"

"Let's just say

I loathe it all!

Every little trait however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

In simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation

It's so pure, so strong

Though I do admit

It came out fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life

Long!"

* * *

"All alone and loveless here

Just the girl in the mirror

Just her and me, the Wicked Witch of the East!

We deserve each other!" Vanessa sang.

"That was amazing, Vanessa! I don't think I can do that." Nat said, making Vanessa smile. "Of course you can! You'll be an amazing Nessa when you're out there."

* * *

"Oh, everyone!" Hope yelled, making everyone look at her.

"These girls are Lou and Taylor, and they'll be our two wigstress. Let us welcome them to the production!" She announced, making everyone cheer.

"It's glad to meet you, girls. Let me show you your workplace." Julie offered. Lou and Taylor both nodded and the trio were off.

* * *

"Is it okay?" Taylor asked Jane, pointing to her Morrible wig. Jane touched the wig, smiled and nodded her head. "It's perfect Taylor, thank you."

Taylor smiled back before saying, "Your welcome. Oh, and Hope would like to show you your costume in your dressing room."

* * *

While Nelly taught the dancers the 'Dancing Through Life', Elisa was practicing 'The Wizard and I', Chantal assisting her.

"And I'll stand there with the Wizard

Feeling things I've never felt

And though I'd never show it

I'd be so happy I could melt!

And so it would be for the rest of my life

And I want nothing else 'till I die

Held in such high esteem

When people see me they will scream

For half of Oz's favorite team

THE WIZARD AND I!"

"Amazing!" Chantal said, exchanging a high five with Elisa.

**A/N: Okay that's it! Please review, it makes my day. Oh and check out my update of my other a Wicked fic, 'A Summer of Awesomeness' if you may. Thanks:) Oh, and sorry for any and all grammar errors.**


	4. More Practice

**More Practice...**

** A/N: Hey guys:) Once again, I thank you so much for all your support for this story, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter:)**

Days have passed since the vocal practices were held. Now they were off to the actual practice.

"Okay, the two of you, this is how we are going to do our practices." Chantal started. "Me, Nia and Nat will give a rating of 1 to 10, passing grade is 6. We give our scores and comments after the performance, and if two or all of us give a passing grade, you pass. This is just like Americand Idol people."

"Maybe we should try chair turning next time." Nat said from her seat in the orchestra, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, let's start with As Long as Your Mine, Elisa and Anthony, come up here." Nia said. Elisa and Anthony nodded and headed to the stage.

* * *

"What is it?"

"It's just that...for the first time...I feel wicked" Elisa finished.

Everybody cheered for the pair. This went about for a little while until it died down.

"It was nice. It still needs practice, but good enough for a first time full practice. Good job!" Nat commented finishing her judgement with a score of 7.5

"Hmm...I liked it...but it needs more chemistry. But don't worry. We'll work on that." Nia stated, giving them an 8.

"It was good for a start, and I agree with both Nat and Nia. 7.5 you two." Chantal finished. The two high-fived before sitting down.

"Next up...Popular. But Steph will play Elphaba this time and Annie for Glinda." Chantal said, looking at her list.

* * *

After loads of laughter after Annie did her version of the famous Galinda "toss-toss", the "judges" gave their remarks.

"Loved the "toss-toss", that was amazing. I love your impression of Galinda in this seen. 9.5" Nia said.

"You perfectly captured your character's bubbly personality, Annie. And to you as well, Steph. I'll give you a 9." Nat remarked.

"9 for the funniness, how you portrayed your character and the vocals. Good job girls! Let's do Defying Gravity, Elisa, Nelly and ensemble, you're up. Jane go to where Morrible should be." Chantal commented and commanded.

* * *

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this." Nelly started.

"You too, I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it, and you won't live to regret it

I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend."

The guards came in and everyone sat on the edge of their seats as Elisa was hoisted into the air.

"It's me!

So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky

As someone told me lately

Everyone deserves a chance to fly!

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free!

To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me

Tell them how I am defying gravity!

I'm flying high defying gravity

And soon I'll match them in renown.

And nobody in all of Oz

No wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bring me down!

Bring me down!

Ahh!"

Everybody else gave a standing ovation while all three judges gave a 9.5, saying times near perfection already.

"Okay, we'll do Something Bad, and then have a few warm ups before we wrap up." Nia says, looking at her watch.

* * *

After hours of practicing, they were almost done. But before they ended, Chantal announced, "Today was great, guys. Remember to be present tomorrow for the costume fitting, make-up trials and for No One Mourns the Wicked until I'm Not That Girl, bye!"

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry for all grammar errors and for the shortness.:)**


	5. Of Costumes, A Sick Director and Pics

**Of Costumes, a Sick Director and Photoshoots**

** A/N: Hey guys! Here's your update. Thanks once again for all the support for this story, it makes my day:) I just watched Phantom a few hours ago andam starting to dislike Christine Daae. Sorry for my randomness, now on to the chapter...Oh, and there's no practice bit here, sorry. And guys, I had to shorten the title of the chapter if you haven't noticed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Don't sue me, please.**

"You're almost done, and there." Julie said as she finished greenifying Elisa. Mary, a new girl, had greenified Steph for their photoshoot.

Elisa stared in awe as her body was completely emerald green. She had to get used to this.

"Thanks, Julie!" She thanked. Julie chuckled before nodding. "Let me call Hope and her assistants to help you with your costume." She said before exiting the room.

* * *

"Thanks girls!" Nelly said as two of the staff finished up her wig and bubble dress. After many rounds of arguments, Nelly and Nia had finally agreed that the photoshoot (which by the way, should be out in the newspaper soon) would have her in the bubble dress. She twirled around to check herself out. They did a really good job.

"Your welcome, miss!" The two staff members greeted in unison before exiting.

* * *

Anthony shifted in his seat as they fixed his hair. He was already in his costume for the photoshoot, which was Fiyero's Shiz uniform, and they were just finishing up with his hair.

"We're done, sir, let me just get your props from the other room." A staff member said. He nodded and so she went out.

He stared at himself and was surprised. He had never expected that he would look...well, like this, it was interesting.

* * *

"Here's the cap, sir!" Ana, one of the costume staff showed Sam. He thanked her and put it on. He had to say his Boq Shiz costume was a bit interesting. Despite the fact that he felt a little hot because of all the jackets, he found it fun to wear.

"Thanks Ana!" He said, standing up.

"Do you have your book, sir?" Ana asked. He looked at his table and shook his head no.

"I think I left it somewhere." Sam stated.

"Let me just go to our headquarters to get a new one." Ana said. Sam nodded and she went off.

* * *

Vanessa sat on her chair in her dressing room as Elle, one of Julie's main assistants, fixed her hair. She was in her pink Nessa outfit, the one Nessa wears in the Ozdust ballroom. Nat was being fixed up as well with the same outfit.

"Here's the wheelchair!" Martha, the props head said, with the famous wheelchair Nessarose is bound in for Act I.

"Thanks, M. Nat will use this later right?" She asked. Martha nodded before leaving.

"And we're done!" Elle said, taking a look at the mirror and smiling at her work.

"Thanks Elle!"

* * *

Jane sat in her room in her Morrible costume. Her make-up was a bit heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle. She was wearing her blonde wig while two costume staff members helped with her dress.

* * *

Once everyone was all dolled up, they headed to the photoshoot area, revealing Jason, the official photographer, Miss James, Chantal and Nia.

"You guys look great!" Miss James commented. Julie and Hope nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry but I have to go arrange things with the newspaper with Eloise. In fact, she's waiting for me in the hall. Jason will go to the center and update me when the photoshoot is done. Have a great time!" She said. They all thanked her before leaving her.

"Okay guys." Nia started, standing up from her seat. "Since Chantal here has a sore throat, she's advised not to speak for now, but she'll monitor you guys." They all shot the raven haired director concerned glances before turning back to Nia.

"Anyways, we'll start the photoshoot with individuals, and then the group with Elisa, Nelly and Vanessa, and then the group with Steph, Annie and Nat. Then all of you guys with all six girls. Understood?" Nia finished her instructions. Everyone nodded and so she turned to Jason and said, "Let's get started then!"

Jason nodded and motioned for Elisa, Nelly and Vanessa to get into the main studio, followed by Nia and Chantal.

Chantal texted Nia something, which made Nia turn to the other boys and girls and say, "When your name is called, get in alright?" When the cast nodded, the two walked into the room.

* * *

"Alright just hold your broom...there that's alright." Jason said to Elisa as he finished shooting her last individual picture which took around three minutes.

"You're done for now, so call on Anthony."

"Sure thing!" Elisa said before skipping out of the room.

"Nelly, you're up." Jason called. Nelly nodded, politely left her conversation with Vanessa to start her photoshoot and greeted Anthony as he came in.

* * *

Currently they were finishing off Jane's photoshoot. Once she was done, they called for the standbys, which were the last people who needed a photoshoot individually before proceeding to the group pictures.

"Okay, so turn a bit." Jason commanded to Annie. Annie obeyed and he snapped another picture. "That's good, now face here..alright, there we go." He said, taking yet another picture of the blonde.

* * *

"Group 1." Nia called out. The first group came into the studio for their pictures.

Chantal looked at Nia with a raised eyebrow. "What? Oh! Right."

Chantal rolled her eyes as Nia whispered something to Jason.

* * *

"And...that's a wrap!" Jason said. They all cheered and sat down.

"That was great, guys!" Nia smiled. Chantal gave a thumbs up sign in approval.

"And you.." Nia said, pointing to Chantal. "Get better."

Everybody laughed. Chantal sighed but nodded.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! And suggest things you want to see in this fic. And yes, I made myself sick here. Comments?:) And sorry for all grammar errors**


	6. A Practice for Awards

**A Practices for Awards **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the new installment for this fic! And just saying, first of all, this is set one week after the last chapter and second of all, thank you for all of your lovely reviews, they made my day! And third, those things that I made up about Broadway dot come are fictional, but it's going to be fun to use in this story! Oh, and sorry for any and all grammar errors:)**

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Chantal said, clearing her throat, making everyone's attention turn to her.

"I have a very important announcement to make." She started. "Broadway dot com always hosts awards in honor of the productions held in that year. Now, two of the staff from there will watch the first show with the main cast, and then the first show with the standbys, and they'll contact us soon to let us know if...we got nominated on a award! So please everyone, I hope to see you all do your best. Let's make our family and Miss James proud." She finished, making everyone cheer in excitement. She stepped down from the table that she was on and introduced to everyone the new members.

* * *

Some of them were signing contracts while the others were practicing. Nia sighed in relief as she finished the last contract.

"You're done?" Chantal asked jealously. Nia laughed before nodding. And right at that moment Chantal's phone rang.

"Miss James...yes, yes I did...oh, oh okay, I'll tell them right away, thanks for informing me. Bye!" She said through her side of the phone.

"What is it?" Julie asked, going to them

"It's from Miss James, she has an announcement."

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Nia shouted, making everyone drop what they were doing and turn to where she and Chantal were.

"I have our scheduled planned out for today." Chantal informed them. "Miss James told me that Broadway dot com has already posted the list of awards to be presented. She says we should check it out, and then rehearse for it so that we may get the award. Understood?"

"Yes, Chantal." Cameron, who by the way is (The Wizard of Wicked), Elphaba's understudy, said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as well.

* * *

"I got the list!" Nat exclaimed victoriously, making everyone turn to her.

"You did?" Nelly asked. Nat nodded and so everybody crowded near her.

"The list is here:

**Best Actress in a musical**

**Best Actor in a musical**

**Best standby in a musical**

**Best Director in a musical**

**Fan favorite actress in a musical**

**Fan favorite actor in a musical**

**Best lights and sounds direction in a musical**

**Best Make up in a musical**

**Best Costume Designs in a musical**

**Best Sound Effects in a musical**

**Best Casting in a Musical**

**Best Sound Mixing in a Musical**

**Best Orchestrations in a Musical**

**Best Ensemble in a Musical**

**Best Overall Production in a Musical**

**Fan favorite Production in a Musical.**" Nat spoke.

"Wow, we've got our work cut out for us." Julie said. Hope nodded in agreement.

"Okay everyone, let's do the best that we can to practice." Chantal said. They all nodded in agreement.

"You think you could get the best director award, Chanty?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I don't know." Chantal shrugged honestly.

"I think you can!" Nia said. Chantal laughed before saying, "I think you're better in directing than me. Anyways, back to practices!"

* * *

They had managed to practice the whole Act II in costume, but not make-up, meaning Elisa and Steph weren't green.

After that, they tested the lights and sounds, sound mixing and had the orchestra play Some songs, lead by Nat. They also recorded Elisa, Nelly, Vanessa, Anthony, Boq, Jane, Jay, Nat, Annie and Steph's performance of one of their songs for the Fan Favorite choice awards, which was to be voted online.

They decided to film the whole Act I tomorrow and Act II a few days after that as well.

"Okay, that's a wrap for today!" Nia announced.

"All heads stay behind so that we can work out what to do tomorrow. Everyone else is dismissed."

**A/N: So guys, do you think we can win an award or two on awards night? Also, please tell me your favorite color, why? I'll tell you soon, just tell me your favorite color, alright? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm taking suggestions and may start working on some as well. That's all, bye!**


	7. Something Baaaaad

**Something Baaaaad...**

** A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for those who answered my question. This chapter was gotten from Wickedly Hope Pancake's idea. And also, to those curious as to what my favorite color is, I like pink, red and black, blue and violet. Anyways, I am going to write the awards ceremony, and I need your help. Since whenever there are awards, we need dresses, right? So, if you're a character here, please PM me the link of the dress of your choice for the awards ceremony. This is REQUIRED for all characters, so please send me the links for your dresses so that I can describe it in that chapter and paste the link on my profile for all the readers to see. Please be reminded of this, thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I only own all the characters (including some others I'll be adding), and NOT Wicked, so don't even try to think that I do.**

So far the vocal rehearsals were going well, Hope and Julie decided to go to their headquarters (which is shared since their positions are sort of connected). Julie suddenly turned pale as she reached for the doorknob.

"Julie, are you alright?" Hope asked in concern, frowning.

"Where are the keys? Aren't they supposed toe be right here?" She said, pointing to the spot where the keys were supposed to be.

Hope nodded before widening her eyes in shock realization. "W-WE LOST THE KEYS?!" She shrieked.

Julie silently shushed her but in the inside she was panicking in as well. All of the costumes, make up and wigs were in there. If it was lost...then that would mean..

"Oh god, where in Oz did we place those?!" Hope exclaimed, looking at other possible places on where they could've placed it.

"Sweet Oz it's lost!" They both screamed, garnering the attention of some other staff members.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Chantal yelled at the top of her lungs. Hope and Julie were doing their best to try and calm the director,

"But we'll find it, we promise."

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE...OH, NEVERMIND." Chantal said, going to Nia to explain the situation. Nia's eyes widened in horror at the news.

"WHAT?!" But Chantal only nodded.

"I think I'm gonna faint." Nia remarked.

"Okay, listen up everyone!" Chantal said once she regained her composure. Everyone looked at her. "We need help?"

"For what?" Nelly asked.

"The keys to the costume and make-up headquarters are missing."

"WHAT?!" All of those who didn't know yet screamed.

"Sadly, yes, and we know it isn't really lost. So, let's split up in groups to find the keys, alright? Or else it's bye bye a Wicked production for us!" Julie said. They all nodded frantically and split into groups.

* * *

"Found anything?" Steph asked from the left side of the spa room. Elisa shook her head no.

"These keys don't have a label for the costume and make up headquarters."

* * *

"Nothing...nothing...no!" George exclaimed as he rummaged through his dressing room, Anthony and Sam with him.

"I haven't found anything either." Anthony said sadly. Sam muttered something unintelligible before shaking his head as his answer.

"God, where could it be?" They all wondered.

* * *

Annie, Peter and Jay were searching at the photoshoot area. "No, I see nothing." Annie said.

Jay took of some of the gear in the way but only found keys attached to something else. He read the label but it wasn't it.

"No luck, Peter?" Jay asked. Peter replied with a no.

* * *

Chantal, Nat and Vanessa were in the conference room, thinking that maybe someway it ended up there.

"I don't think it's here." Vanessa called out.

"I have the same thought." Nat agreed. Chantal sighed before slumping on a chair. Where on earth could those keys be?

* * *

Cameron, Nia and Nelly were checking Elisa's and Nelly's dressing room. They had finished with Nelly's and moved on to Elisa's.

"Nothing." Cameron said.

Nelly grunted before saying, "You guys, we need to find this!"

"Oh really, I didn't know." Nia said sarcastically. Nelly rolled her eyes as she continued looking.

* * *

Jane and Louise were searching the dining area, while Eloise and Jem were in the kitchen area.

* * *

Hope and Julie were scanning all of their belongings, as Hope let out more things from her bag, something caught Julie's eyes.

"Hope, is that the keys?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Hope looked at where she was pointing before blushing profusely.

Julie sighed both in annoyance and relief before saying, "I'll go text the others so they'd stop freaking out. But you apologize."

Hope was still blushing but nodded as Julie started texting.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Again, don't forget to review and PM me the link for your dress! Bye!**


	8. Auditions

**Auditions **

**A/N: Hey everyone! So about the dresses, thank you Elphabalover101 for pointing that out:) Since it's hard to PM The link to the dresses, would you mind if I'd pick a dress for you? Since you already sent in your favorite color, you won't need to say that, but if ever you haven't sent in your favorite color, then do. And also what would you not want to see in your dress? And also what kind of hairstyle would you want to have on awards night? And one more thing I have to say, I'm finalizing the winners of the awards (all characters and productions made are fictional, btw) and I will send you a PM in a bit asking for your acceptance speech! Okay, let's move on here... Sorry for the long a/n but all producers are also made up here, well, what isn't made up here anyway, I mean it is fiction, right? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any lyrics here**

Everybody was done with rehearsals and had nothing to do. The room was silent before Nia asked, "Do you guys want to watch the auditions?"

They all looked at her curiously before nodding. She headed to the laptop which was connected to the television and searched for the pile. Once she found it, she hit the play button and the playlist began.

* * *

_Elisa took a deep breath before heading inside the room. There sat the main producer of the production, Miss James, the casting director, Chantal, the director who will also play Melena, and Nia, the assistant director. At the side was Bert, the pianist. She greeted all of them before saying, "Good morning, my name's Elisa and I will be singing "Part of Your World" from the musical 'The Little Mermaid'."_

_"Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat_

_Couldn't you see my collection's complete_

_Wouldn't you think I'm a girl_

_A girl who has...everything.." She started_

_Once the songs were done, the four people gave their comments. Miss James approached her holding sheet music._

_"Okay, now since you are auditioning for Elphaba, can you sing this for us?" She asked. Elisa nodded and scanned the sheet music to 'No Good Deed' before handing it over to the pianist and singing it._

_The four people gave their comments again before Chantal said, "Alright, we will inform you if you have advanced to the next screening. Thank you!"_

* * *

_Nelly entered the room, smiling. Besides your vocal and acting ability, no doubt you had to give a good first impression._

_"Good morning." Miss James greeted. She greeted her back and greeted the other three people as well. She introduced herself and said that the song she'll be singing would be 'Think of Me' from Phantom of the Opera._

_She cleared her throat and signaled for the pianist to start the piece. Her voice came out clear and radiant as she sang the lyrics. The judges liked this._

_The song finished and the four people gave their comments._

_"Okay, and you're auditioning for Glinda, right?" The producer asked. Nelly nodded and so he rummaged through some sheet music and found the sheet music for 'Popular'. He stood up, showed it to her and eventually gave it to the pianist._

_"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know_

_I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry,_

_I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes indeed_

_You will be_

_Popular..."_

* * *

_Vanessa entered the room, greeting the four judges before giving the things need to be given._

_"Oh, I see you're auditioning for Nessarose. So, what song will you perform?" Chantal asked, scanning Vanessa's profile._

_"I'll be singing Reflection from Mulan." Vanessa replied from her place near the pianist._

_"That's a nice choice. Go ahead then." Miss James commented. Vanessa nodded before singing it._

_Once the song was done, the judges gave their comments._

_They let her sing Nessarose's parts from 'Wicked Witch of the East', assisted by the pianist before giving their comments once more._

* * *

_Anthony nervously entered the room._

_"Hello, what's your name?" Chantal asked, making him reply. Chantal chuckled before asking, "Are you nervous?"_

_"A bit."_

_"Don't worry, that's normal. Okay, so give us your profile and tell us your song." The producer said. Anthony did as told before saying his song._

_"Stars from Les Mis. Interesting choice, go ahead then." Miss James said. And he started._

_After the song, the comments were given and they moved on._

_The music given was Fiyero's parts from 'As Long As Your Mine', assisted by Chantal. He managed to give the judges a good impression._

* * *

_Steph entered the room, waving good morning._

_"Good morning everyone, I am Steph and I'll be auditioning for Elphaba. My song is 'I Know Its Today' form Shrek the Musical."_

_The judges nodded in approval before she started singing._

_"So I know he'll appear_

_'Cause there are rules and there are strictures._

_I believe the storybooks I read_

_By candlelight_

_My white knight_

_And his steed_

_Will look just like these pictures_

_It won't be long now_

_I guarantee." She sang_

_Once the comments were given, she was asked to sing 'The Wizard and I'._

_After that, the judges smiled at her before commenting at her performance._

* * *

_Nat entered the room holding her sheet music and profile. The judges greeted her and she greeted back._

_"Okay, so you're auditioning for Nessa. What's your song?" Chantal asked. She responded with 'I Have a Dream' from Mamma Mia. She gave her cue to the pianist before singing._

_Once that was done, Miss James said, "Wow, it's interesting to see that you're known for your musician skills as well." Nat smiled and thanked her._

_"Okay, so we'll have you sing Nessa's parts from Dancing Through Life, alright?" Nia said, showing her the piece. Nat nodded and did as told._

* * *

Nia paused the playlist. "Should we continue?" She asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Definitely!" Julie said.

"Wow, it's interesting to see how you guys auditioned." Hope said. They all nodded again in agreement.

"Well, let's continue us it, then!" Nelly said.

"Yeah, I want to see more." Vanessa said this time.

"Alrighty then!" Nia said and continued it.

**A/N: And that was it for this chapter. It would've been harder if I imagined all auditions, so I placed these only. Also, sorry for any grammar errors you can find. Please take note of my notice in the higher a/n. Until next time, readers!**


	9. Franchises and Performances

**Franchises and Performances**

** A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the support. I am starting to look for the gowns for the awards ceremony. I think you'll like this chapter:) And does someone know how to get a link of a picture from Google? If so, can you please be kind enough to tell me how in a review or PM? Thanks!**

Currently, they were rehearsing the Finale. This was the part were Glinda, who currently is being portrayed by Nelly, is back up in her bubble, and she joins in the bittersweet celebration with her fellow Ozians.

"Okay...okay good and there! Excellent everyone!" Nat said. They all cheered as the performers headed to the drinking fountain or the table.

"Okay, so we'll practice the whole Act II tomorrow along with our first rehearsal for the curtain call." Nia said. Everybody nodded in understanding.

"Hey, has anybody seen Chantal?" Julie asked. They all then realized that the director was indeed missing.

"Okay, where did she go this time?" Elisa asked. And as if on cue, Chantal entered the room, a few staff members followed behind her. They were carrying a big box, while she was carrying something as well, though no one could quite make out what was it, though.

"Good morning everyone!" Chantal greeted cheerfully. They all greeted back.

"So how was rehearsals?" Chantal asked Nia and Nat.

"Well, we practiced Wicked Witch of the East until the Finale with the main cast. It was good." Nia remarked. Nat nodded her head in agreement.

"Any updates Hope and Julie?" Chantal asked.

"Well, we're done with majority of Elphaba, Glinda and Nessarose's costumes. That's all I can say for now, but everything will be finished on time, I assure you." Hope said

"The make up is fine. We're still trying to find the perfect shade of green for Elphaba, though." Julie said this time.

Chantal nodded at the two heads. "Alright everyone, listen up."

"I have here...the official Wicked t-shirts. Mugs, caps, stationery, Necklaces, key chains , rings and the playbill!" She exclaimed happily. Everybody cheered at this announcement.

"Okay, so according to Eloise, we each get three free franchises. One for us, and two for our family and or friends." She said as two staff members started passing the things out.

"Wow, I look great!" Nelly mused at herself in the playbill, making everyone laugh.

"I agree too." Vanessa said once she saw her picture.

"Wow, I love how they made the T-shirts this time!" Elisa said, looking at her shirt.

"Cool cap!" Anthony said.

"The stationary looks so amazifying!" Nia exclaimed. "And so are the necklaces!" She added.

"Another announcement." Chantal said, bringing everybody back to earth.

"Please don't be absent on Friday, which by the way is just two days from now, for the official cast recording! Eloise reminded me that a while ago so I won't forget." She said. Everybody cheered again.

"Cast recording, ooh this is going to be great!" Jane exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Sam said.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Oh hey Eloise!" Hope greeted, looking up from her playbill. Everybody then turned to the brunette.

"Hey everyone!" She greeted. "I need to speak with Nini and Chanty." She said. The two directors stood up and went to her.

After a few minutes, both. Nia and Chantal said, "OH MY GOD!"

"Why?" They all asked.

Since Chantal was the more rational one at the moment, she replied, "We're performing a medley of songs from Wicked at the Broadway dot com awards!"

Everybody then cheered in happiness.

"Really?! But who's long is our time slot?" Nat asked.

Eloise replied, "Five minutes, and that's that. Goodluck you guys! I have another meeting with the press." She said, leaving the room.

"Okay everybody, we have to do this right!" Nia exclaimed, finally being calm enough to speak. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, let's try picking some songs to mash up too." Julie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Annie said. And with that, they started brainstorming.

* * *

Once they finally came up with something, Nia announced, "Okay everyone, since we really have to practice this, this will be the only thing we'll be practicing tomorrow, understood?"

"Indeed, Nia." Cameron announced.

"This is gonna be the best musical ever!" Elisa said. Nelly rolled her eyes as she tried to calm her down.

"And don't forget to come on our recording session. I don't want anyone missing this for the world!" Chantal reminded. They all nodded and with that, they finished the session.

**A/N: Okay, so sorry if it's too short for you. Anyway, if there are grammar errors, I apologize. Please review and tell me your comments, suggestions, questions, prompts and my concern in the higher a/n. That's all for now, until next time!**


	10. Recording Sessions

**Recording Sessions**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, you know me and my friend were having an evil nickname match on the phone and I gave her 'Wicked Fish' you know because Morrible:) Anyways, currently I'm working on picking the dresses so if ever your dress is already there please check it out and tell me how you feel about so that I can change it if ever you don't like it. Thanks for the notice:)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Wicked. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

"Okay, everybody is indeed here." Nia said, looking at her checklist once they finished the attendance. All of them were asked to wear their 'Wicked' T-shirts for the day.

"You know this is a great uniform." Julie said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so who starts?" Anthony asked. Chantal looked at the list which was given to her this morning.

"It says here main cast, No One Mourns the Wicked." Chantal read from her list. "Okay, said people go there now." She said, motioning to the door which headed to the recording booth. The performers for that number stood up and headed to the booth.

"Okay everybody ready?" Greg, one of the people who will be recording the songs said.

"Sure thing Greg." Nelly nodded.

"Alright, let's start." Jenny, another staff member said. And then with that, they recorded.

* * *

"_And so it would be for the rest of my life_

_And I want nothing else 'til I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team_

_The Wizard and I!" _Elisa finished.

"And cut! Excellent!" Jenny commented.

"Okay so we need to do this one more time, okay?" Kenneth asked. Elisa nodded.

* * *

"Alright one two three…sing!" Greg said, starting the music.

"Okay everyone! That's a wrap for Act I!" Jenny said. Everyone in the booth cheered.

"Okay so you guys drink some water. We'll have a 10 minute break before we start recording again." Kenneth said. They all nodded before leaving the booth.

* * *

"_I never asked for this or planned it in advance_

_I was merely blown here by the winds of chance_

_I never saw myself as a Solomon or Socrates_

_I knew who I was, one of your dime a dozen mediocrates_

_Then suddenly I'm here, respected, worshipped even_

_Just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in_

_Does it surprise you I got hooked and all too soon_

_What can I say? I got carried away_

_And not just by balloon.." _Jay sang in the booth. Jenny, Kenneth and Greg nodded, letting him continue.

* * *

"_Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain_

_Will they beat him, let him feel no pain_

_Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him_

_Let him never die, let him never die!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka eleka_

_Ah! What good is this chaning?_

_I don't even know what I'm reading_

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try_

_Fiyero where are you?! Already dead or bleeding?_

_One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!_

_No good deed goes unpunished_

_No act of charity goes unresented_

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_That's my new creed_

_My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!." _Elisa sang.

The three people who were recording gave a thumbs up sign in approval while Greg was experimenting with the buttons to see how to make the number even more greater.

* * *

"Okay everyone." Jenny said, stepping out of the recording booth.

"We'll start with the Wizard and I with Steph in it. Followed by all the songs sung by the standbys, alright? Oh and we will have a five minute break." Jenny announced. They all nodded.

"So, how was the recording?" Nat asked.

"Good." Sam and Jay answered simultaneously.

"Goodluck, Annie." Nelly said. Annie smiled in return and thanked her.

* * *

"_Popular_

_You're gonna be popular_

_I'll teach you the proper ploys _

_When you talk to boys_

_Little ways to flirt and flounce_

_OH!_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear_

_How to fix your hair _

_Everything that really counts to be popular…" _Annie recorded.

"You're doing good, Annie!" Kenneth said. Annie gave a grateful smile while singing.

* * *

"Good, okay Nat and.." Greg said, pointing to Nat as he adjusted the volume. Nat nodded before singing,

"_Just save him, my poor Boq, my sweet, my brave_

_Don't leave me 'til my sorry life has ceased._

_All alone and loveless here_

_Just the girl in the mirror_

_Just her and me! The Wicked Witch of the East_

_We deserve each other…" _Nat finished.

"Good finish, Nat!" Jenny called out.

"Thanks!" Nat responded.

* * *

"Ready girls?" Greg asked Steph and Annie. Both girls nodded and so he played the music.

After a few minutes, the song finished

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better._

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good."_

"Okay everyone, thank you for doing your absolute best in this recording. Let's hope you all do this well in the actual show." Miss James said.

**A/N: And that was it! Please review and tell me how it is! Bye everyone:) Oh, and happy birthday Nelly!**


	11. Interviews

**Interviews**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Oh, and everybody's dresses are already posted on my profile, so please check that out and tell me if you want it to be changed or not, thanks:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and then again, I don't really know if this chapter is long or not, so there. Also, I already have a full list of awardees (all other actresses and productions are purely fictional, just reminding you in case you're forgetting that this is only fanfiction) on Pages which is on my iPad, and I already PMed the awardees from our production. The standbys are also here, just saying. One more, only Nia and I are the ones present here who are heads. So if you're job is only as a head, then sorry but you're not here in this chapter, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. Okay, enough of my ramblings, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I'm tired saying 'I don't own Wicked' repeatedly, I just end up doing it. So just read the needed sentence mentioned above for my real disclaimer, thank you.**

"Good luck everyone!" Jamie, the head of 'It's morning, New York' news said to the cast of Wicked.

"Thanks, Miss Jamie!" Chantal spoke for the rest of the group.

"Okay, we'll be starting in 15 minutes, so why don't you all head over to the lounge for refreshments? I'll ask two of the staff members to bring you there." Jamie suggested.

"That would be great!" Elisa said. And so with that, two staff members lead the group to the lounge.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Annie squealed, making the others laugh.

"I can't believe it either." Nat agreed.

"I wonder what questions they'll be asking." Elisa wondered. "I'm quite sure it will be about the show and the characters we portray." Nelly responded.

"Remember what Julie advised, stay relaxed yet collected when it's our turn." Nia reminded. They all nodded before continuing to chat again until they were asked to go on air.

* * *

"Well, this is it, good luck everyone!" Sam said. They thanked him before Michelle, one of the reporters usually based at the studio said, "Good morning, New York! I'm Michelle Adams and this morning, we have here the brand new cast of Wicked. They will be performing in the theater sooner than we might know it. So, here they are now, Elisa, Nelly,Vanessa, Anthony, Jane, Sam, Jay, Nat, Annie and Steph for the actors and actresses and Nia and Chantal, the assistant director and director respectively. Good morning to you all!"

They all greeted her back as they sat down on their respective chairs.

"So, how's the rehearsals doing?" Michelle asked.

"Well, it's stressful and a bit hectic, but it's definitely worth it." Chantal responded.

"Okay now, Elisa, Nelly, Vanessa and Jane, you all play one of the most known female roles. How does it feel you know, portraying those roles?" The brunette reporter inquired.

"Well, being able to play Elphaba is really an honor for me. She is such a genuine character and definitely stands out from other characters. It's pressuring me to play her as well as I can, but it will really be a fun experience." Elisa responded.

"Well, Glinda is famous for her made up words, golden curls and being Elphaba's best friend in the musical, and let's not forget the maker of the famous "toss toss"." Nelly started, making them all laugh. "So I really want to do this right. But I agree with Elisa, it is an honor to play this amazing character."

"What I think is really interesting in playing Nessarose is that majority of the scenes I'l be playing her, I'm sitting down, and I think Nat here agrees with me. It's nice to see how so many actresses in the past managed to still have their beautiful voices while on a wheelchair. I just wish I could do the same." Vanessa responded this time.

"Morrible is basically one of the main antagonists. It's definitely an experience for me to play her. She's a specially interesting character because she was the one who accepted Elphaba in the beginning due to her powers, which she calls talent, but in the end of Act I, she's the one who betrays her." Jane stated.

"Okay and Steph, Annie and Nat, you play Elisa, Nelly and Vanessa's standbys, what does it feel for you guys?" Michelle asked this time.

"Well I think we all have to agree with Elisa, Nelly and Vanessa on their answers." Steph said, making Nat and Annie nod.

"Alright, now I know that some of you also play another role. Like Nelly is the dance head while Nat is the orchestra head. Now, I really want to ask you Nelly, how is the experience so far, tackling these two roles?"

"Well, it's certainly a challenge. But I like challenges, so I'm always up to it. The other staff members help out as well. We're just all in this together." Nelly replied.

"And you, Nat?"

"Well, considering the fact that I'm only Vanessa's standby, I'm not as stressed out as Nelly is, but it is still a challenge. But the other members of the orchestra pitch in as well, especially if it's my time to rehearse."

"Alright then, we have completely ignored the guys, so Anthony, how is playing Fiyero so far?" Michelle asked. They all turned to Anthony as they waited for his response.

"Well, it's definitely a lot of work from the singing to the dancing in the white pants, but it's been good."

"And you Sam?"

"Good. Boq is actually a fun character to play, despite the things he's done in the musical. I enjoy rehearsing and I'm sure I'll enjoy playing him on stage when the time comes."

"Well, being the Wizard is interesting, so I wish I can do a passable job in portraying him." Jay stated this time

"Alright now sadly though, the actor behind Doctor Dillamond isn't here today, so we can't ask him. But I'm guessing that he's having fun as well." Michelle says.

"Yes, he is having fun actually." Jay responded.

"Alright, now Nia, being the assistant director, what do you think is the sector that this upcoming production needs working on?"

"Well, we still need to focus on the actual performance. There are times where we have numerous slip ups in rehearsals, but there are times where everything is perfected as well. And it would be a shame if this would be like these during the show, and I'm guessing that's what we still need working on, and we are indeed, well working on it." Nia said.

"Okay, this is for Chantal, now you also play a minor character role, am I right?"

"Yes, I play Melena." Chantal smiled as she responded.

"And is that another challenge for you in this job?"

"Yes it is, but this is such a good production that you can't really back out on the task given to you."

"Okay, now one more question before you guys leave, what do you think is the main message of Wicked for you?"

"Well, for me it's finding who you truly are and how you go against the world." Jane responded.

"I think it's mainly about the fact that you don't really know what friendship is unless that one person enters your life." Anthony stated.

"And for me, it's just about accepting who you are, and being thankful that you indeed were made, despite all of your quirks." Chantal was the last to respond.

"Okay, that's a wrap. Thank you guys so much for coming, and good luck on your show, I'll certainly buy tickets to see it." Michelle said, wrapping up the segment.

**A/N: Okay, and that was it! Liked it? Hated it? Have a prompt for this fic and want to tell me? Do review! I hope you all liked this chapter, and until next time!**


	12. A Day in the Life of a Head

**A Day in the Life of Being a Head **

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is basically suggested by Nelly, so thank you for that! Also, Sorry for any and all grammar errors, I usually re-edit it after re-reading it:) Another one, the awards are coming alright, but not yet, I still have some things to put up. And finally, again, if you haven't seen your dress yet, please see it, the link is on my profile and tell me if ever you want me to change it while I'm still not writing awards night, alright? Thanks for the notice. Now on with the chapter.**

**Hope (Costumes Head)**

Hope sighed in contentment as she finished the rest of Anthony's Fiyero costume in the beginning of Act II.

"It looks good, Hope!" Taylor commented. Taylor had just finished adding more detail into Jane's wig.

"Thanks, it took me a long time but here it is!" She said.

"Lou, what do you think?" Taylor asked. Lou turned from her work, nodded in approval with a thumbs up sign before putting all of her attention back into her work. You see, in Julie and Hope's main headquarters, for Hope, only she, Lou and Taylor worked there, and for Julie, she, Elle and Arianna worked there. The rest had another workplace to be in.

"Where are Julie and the others?" Hope asked this time. Taylor thought for a moment while Lou continued her work.

"I think they're in the other workplace to finish some things." Taylor replied.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Hope asked.

"Well, we still need to enhance some Shiz uniforms." Taylor stated.

"Show me where they are then." Hope said. Taylor nodded as she headed to one closet, followed by Hope.

* * *

**Julie (Make-up head)**

"Here it is, Julie!" Elle exclaimed, holding the rightful shade of green.

"Thanks, just place it in one of the shelves. We won't be needing it today. Make sure time safe." Julie responded. Elle nodded before heading to the cabinet.

"Here's the blush on." Arianna approached Julie.

"Oh, hmm...let's see where we can put that." Julie thought.

"How about near cabinet C6?" One of the staff suggested.

"C6 is already full. E9?" Another staff suggested.

"I think E9 should do. Place it in E9 and log the object in." Julie commanded. Arianna nodded and did as she was told so.

"Is this the eyeliner?" Julie asked, pointing to one of the shelves.

"It is." One staff replied.

"Alright then. I'll just check the logbook and see if we put everything there." Julie said, heading to where Arianna was standing.

"Done." Arianna announced before excusing herself to leave.

And as soon as she was gone, Julie started scanning the pages. She grabbed a chair once she started.

* * *

**Nelly (Dance Head)**

"Okay and you should be there...okay good. Since the stage is somewhat like this, it makes it a bit easier for us to practice." Nelly stated. They were currently rehearsing for the upcoming Broadway dot com awards performance.

"Okay, Elisa move...there perfect. Where are the dancers needed?" Nelly asked, knowing that there wasn't that much dancers needed for the performance.

The dancers stepped forwards and raised their hands.

"Did you practice?" Nelly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." They all responded.

"Alright then. Let's continue what we've left off yesterday." Nelly announced.

"Nat cue music." Nelly yelled. Nat nodded and Nelly lead the dance, the dancers soon following behind.

Once she saw that everyone was following her, she checked to see if what they were doing was correct as the music progressed.

* * *

**Martha (props head)**

"How's the hat?" Martha asked.

"We're almost done, M." Sharon, one of her closest assistants responded while looking at how the other workers were enhancing Elphaba's hand.

"Galinda's wand?" Martha asked, staring at her checklist.

"We're still adding the extra ribbons." Mae, her other closest assistant said as she gave another colored ribbon to one of the staff members.

"Boq's book?"

"Still adding color."

"Okay are all problems fixed with Nessarose's wheelchair?"  
"Nearly, we're going to have to test it soon."

"Alright. The Grimmerie?"

"It's done, chief." Leah, her last closest assistant said, bringing it to her.

Martha brought it to the scanner and nodded in approval.

"Go show it to Nia or Chantal. And if they're not practicing, then Jane and Elisa." Martha said, giving it to her.

Leah nodded before leaving.

* * *

**Jem (lights and sounds head)**

"Let's test it out. Okay one." Jem commanded.

"One's fine, J."

"How about 78, it doesn't sound perfect." Jem asked.

"It's fine now. Here." One of the staff said, testing the mic out.

"Okay make sure it stays that was. 45 B?"

"Right in the works Jem."

"Okay, I'll bring Nia here soon for extra feedback. Chantal's busy helping Nat in the orchestra."

* * *

**Nat (Orchestra head)**

"Okay, that's all the feedback I have. You think you can do it?" Chantal asked. Nat nodded her head in response.

"Okay then, Good luck everyone. I know you can pull this off." Chantal smiled before leaving.

"Okay everyone, you heard what the director said, let's do it!" Nat exclaimed.

"Sure thing, Nat." A boy named Andrew who was an orchestra member said.

"Okay, let's begin from the top. One two and..." Nat said. And with that they started practicing.

* * *

**Eloise (Promotions head)**

"Okay, I've sign this contract. Is this all?" Eloise asked.

"You're halfway there. Next time ask the director or assistant director to go with you." The head said. Eloise nodded before inwardly groaning,

"It's alright, signing does get tired. Here's the next one." Another staff said, putting out the contract for her to see.

"Okay then, let's do this." Eloise mumbled, mentally noting to contact someone else to help her with this next time.

"Good enthusiasm. Don't sorry, these contracts are only for the best, don't stress." The head said again. Eloise chuckled as she proceeded to read the next contract.

**A/N: Okay so sorry if some were short. Anyhow, review with your comments, advice, prompts please:) Especially prompts though if I were to be specific:)**


	13. Opening Night

**Opening Night**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Anyhow, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter:) I brought in some special people, and I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. And without further ado, here you go! Oh and one more thing, I don't play Melena anymore, just to clear that out:)**

This was probably one of the busiest days in the history of busy days in Chantal's entire life. Today, well, tonight, was opening night. Currently it was 5:50, the assembly time before the show starts. On one corner you could hear vocal warm ups, on the other you could see staff members here and there running around holding their cans of make-up, and then you could hear laughter from those who were just chatting with each other. She decided to go around and check up on everyone.

She opened Elisa's dressing room, which was where Elisa and Nia were chatting with each other.

"Oh hey, Chanty!" Nia greeted, standing up from the couch.

"Hello to you too, Nia. Elisa, what time should you be greenified?" Chantal asked, referring to Elisa.

Elisa looked at her wall clock before saying, "They're supposed to be here right…." She started before Julie and her assistants appeared. "Now." She finished.

"Okay now that's covered, Nia I've got to tell you something." Chantal said, politely excusing herself and Nia from Elisa as they headed outside.

"What is it?" Nia asked curiously. Chantal pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear.

"WHAT?!" Nia exclaimed happily, garnering odd stares from other people and a hush from Chantal.

"Keep quiet, it's actually a surprise. Eloise only informed me about this a few days ago."

"Speaking of Eloise, where is that girl anyway?"

"She's helping out outside I think. Have you seen Hope?" Chantal asked this time.

"I'm right here." Hope said, popping out from somewhere.

"Hey Hope!" The two girls said.

"So, how stressed are you?" Hope inquired to the raven haired director. Nia laughed while Chantal sighed and said, "Maybe a bit, but it's worth it."

"Hey everyone, has anyone seen Taylor? I need to put my wig already." Someone said, they all turned around and saw Nelly.

"Oh, I'll go get her. Go ahead to your dressing room." Hope responded. Nelly nodded before going to her dressing room.

* * *

"The call time is 15 minutes everyone, 15 minutes." They heard the announcement from the loudspeaker.

"Oh my god." Vanessa said, straightening her Shiz uniform.

"You look great!" Nat commented, her body leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey Nat, wow is that the uniform for those in the orchestra?" Vanessa inquired, making Nat nod.

"It is. Good luck out there." She said, hugging Vanesssa briefly.

"Thanks. And to you, too, especially tomorrow, on your opening night." Vanessa replied. Nat smiled before exiting the room.

* * *

"Wow Jane, you look so…Morrible." Sam commented as all the members gathered to the main area.

Jane laughed before saying, "And you look so…Boq."

"Okay everyone, I'd just like to say that I know we can do this. We've practiced so hard and I know we can make sure that this production isn't forgotten." Chantal said.

"Chantal's right. If we put so much effort in the practices, surely we can do it in the main show." Nia agreed.

"Good luck everyone." Anthony said. And with that, more good lucks were exchanged.

* * *

Nia and Chantal hurried to their VIP seats in the crowd right before the performance started. Oh, and they were the only ones granted to stand and go back any time since they were basically directors.

Chantal gave a thumbs up sign at Nat as the music of 'No One Mourns the Wicked' started.

"This is it." Nia whispered to Chantal, making the latter nod and the former recline in her seat.

The audience were good, laughing along to Elisa's sarcastic lines, Nelly's overall bubbliness and Anthony's brainlessness act. They oohed and aahed as the set of the Ozdust ballroom was done, and were even singing along in 'Popular'

Once they reached the Emerald City, they were in awe at the setting, and also the acting and singing of Elisa, Nelly, Jane and Jay.

After a few more minutes, Chantal and Nia were almost at the edge of their seats as Elisa was hoisted up.

"_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity_

_I'm flying high defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Aaahh!"_

And to Chantal and Nia's surprise, once the curtain fell down, the audience gave a standing ovation as the intermission came on. The two of them hurriedly rushed backstage.

"That was great everyone!" Steph said, quickly high fiving Elisa as she headed to her dressing room.

"Good show guys, good luck for Act II!" Chantal said, hugging Anthony while she talked.

* * *

The audience watched Act II intently. They cheered as Fiyero took of with Elphaba, sympathised with Glinda in her 'I'm Not That Girl Reprise' and awwed at 'As Long as Your Mine'

They watched in amusement as 'No Good Deed' came and went. And they watched emotionally as Nelly and Elisa sang 'For Good'.

They cheered again as Anthony came out in his scarecrow costume and retrieved Elisa from her trapdoor. They were shocked at the realization of who Elphaba's real father was, and gave yet another standing ovation once the 'Finale' came on.

The curtain calls started, and when it got to Anthony, and of course to Nelly and Elisa, the crowd went wild. They applauded the orchestra as well, of course.

Chantal and Nia went onstage, resulting in more rounds of applause from the audience, knowing that they were the directors.

"Thank you so much for coming, everyone, and we hope you enjoyed our performance." Nia started.

"And we have one last surprise for you, we have four special guests here with us tonight. One of them played one of the best Elphaba, one of them played a brilliant Glinda, and two of them played Fiyero, perfecting their role well perfectly. Please welcome Miss Lindsay Mendez and Alli Mauzey and Mister Derek Klena and Kyle Dean Massey!" Chantal finished, and the four famous Wicked stars appeared, earning even more applause from the audience.

They gave short speeches before singing 'The Wizard and I', 'Dancing Through Life', 'Popular' and 'For Good'. After that, the curtain finally closed.

* * *

"You guys were great!" Alli said.

"Thanks!" Vanessa replied.

"You guys were also great, as usual." Hope chimed in, making them all laugh.

"Glad we could see this production." Derek said, Kyle nodding in agreement.

"Well, this was great guys! I hope for more successful shows in the future for this production!" Lindsay said.

**A/N: Liked my surprise? I hope you did! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. When Characters Come to Life

p style="font-family: Times; font-size:  
medium;"strongWhere Characters Come to Life/strong/p 


	15. No!

**No!**

**A/N: Hey:) So, since I'm really pumped out because of inspirations (a.k.a reviews), I decided to update this. I hope you can review and tell me what you think! We'll get back to our production once we help Elphaba and friends, right guys? *clears throat* Now on with the show!**

"That wicked fish." Nia muttered under her breath as Elphaba finished her story. The story was that Morrible somehow managed to steal the Grimmerie and banish Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero.

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to Nessa and Boq?" Vanessa asked. Elphaba replied, "Well, Nessa didn't really die and is currently in Oz trying to lessen the disaster, and Boq...Boq's been brainwashed by Morrible, so he's working for her."

"Poor Boq." Sam muttered as they started to head to the secret hiding place.

"GLINDA!" Nelly exclaimed, coming up and hugging the blonde.

"Fiyero!" Anthony said, going to the Vinkun prince.

"Umm Elphie, who are they?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba explained the story, including how there was a musical of their lives and that she found them and they wanted to help.

"Wow, there's a musical about us!" Glinda mused.

"It is great, but now we've got to think on how to stop the wicked fish." Jane murmured. Vanessa and Hope laughed, since they were the only ones who heard her.

"What's so funny?" Julie inquired. Hope just shook her head but kept laughing.

* * *

"We've got company, Madame." Boq said.

Morrible sneered as she watched Elphaba and company plot against her.

"A simple spell would do."

* * *

As they were planning what to do, Chantal couldn't help but feel light headed. She didn't know why, but she just did.

"Hey Chantal, you okay?" Nat asked in concern.

Chantal was about to respond before suddenly, the world around her started to spin, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"CHANTAL!" They all yelled at the fainted girl.

**A/N: Review please?**


	16. Of Spells, Fake Brainwashing and Escapes

**Of Spells, Fake Brainwashing and Escapes**

**A/N: Okay guys, here's your update! Now, for those of you who didn't get why my fictional self fainted, the wicked fish (a nickname I christened for my friend when we were calling each other names) cast a spell on her. What spell may that be, you ask? Well, here's my answer: Just read on and you'll know. Thank you so much for your reviews, which were mostly hate for Morrible, and sympathy for Boq and of course, Chantal. Well, this chapter may or may not satisfy you because of what happens. Happy reading!**

"What happened to her?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

Currently, Chantal was laying in Glinda's bed where Elphaba was checking her over.

"Morrible." Elphaba growled.

"Morrible?" They all asked in confusion.

"That fish cast a spell on her. I can't really identify what spell until she wakes up." Elphaba responded. "But, I have good news." She added.

Everybody perked up at this.

"What good news?" Nat asked, speaking for the rest of the group.

"Well, I finally remembered how to properly do the transportation spell so we can head to Oz. Are you sure that you're okay with helping us?" Elphaba responded.

"Of course we want to!" Jane exclaimed, the other members of the production nodding in agreement.

"Okay then." Fiyero nodded, scooping up the fainted girl in his arms.

They all looked at Elphaba, who nodded and started chanting the spell.

* * *

"Where are we?" Julie asked once they stopped spinning.

"It's the Emerald City. This is where Morrible currently resides, well...a-and Boq." Glinda responded.

"Where is Nessa?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah where is she?" Hope asked this time.

"Last time we were, which was before we faced Morrilbe, Nessa was in Kiamo Ko. But now I'm not that sure. So for now, let's try to walk in. Be careful, alright?" Elphaba said.

"We will be, especially with the help of this!" Nia exclaimed, pulling out her magical pink hairbrush.

"Woah, where did that come from?!" Nelly asked. "And why don't I have my scissors?"

"Well for some strange reason I just thought of bringing it." Nia shrugged. Nelly nodded reluctantly as they continued to head to the Emerald Palace.

"This is it..." Vanessa muttered under her breath as they were in front of the palace.

* * *

"Biq, what is it?" Morrible asked as Boq ran to her main headquarters.

"The traitors, they're here madame." Boq replied.

"Bring them in." Morrible roared. Boq nodded and asked the guards to send them all into the room.

"Well, dearie, it seems like you have some new friends here, eh?" Morrible smirked at the group.

"Morrible, what did you do to Chantal?!" Elphaba demanded. Morrible feigned an innocent expression.

"What, did I actually do something? And who is this Chantal you're speaking of?" She asked.

"You know very well who she is." Glinda said, stepping forward.

"Oh, your Goodness, it's good to see you too." Morrible said.

"What did you do to her?!" Fiyero asked this time, also stepping forward revealing the unconscious girl.

"Well, she is under a _simple _spell." Morrible began.

"We already know that." Glinda interrupted.

Morrible rolled her eyes before continuing, "This spell, though I say is very simple, actually has a powerful effect. You see dearies, this spell makes the victim fall very ill, an illness unknown and can be quite fatal, which cannot be cured by even the finest doctors. There is only one cure for it."

"What is that?" Elphaba asked.

Morrible laughed before saying, "Why would I tell you?"

"You wicked fish!" Hope yelled.

Morrible all but glared at her and said, "Go on, call me all those freak names but it won't help your friend."

"You are not winning this battle." Glinda growled.

"Well, I think I already have. How can you even search for the cure if you're trapped?" Morrible replied, smirking for the second time that day. And with that, Boq and some guard reappeared.

"I'll take there of them, Madame." Boq announced.

"That's a good servant. Now go."

And so with that, they were lead to their prison cell.

* * *

"If you don't mind my comrades I would like some time alone with these prisoners." Boq said.

"Of course, sir." Jerome, one of the guards said. And so with that, Boq was left alone with the group.

Once he was sure that the guards were out of sight, he quickly took his keys and unlocked the cell.

"B-Boq, you're back?" Glinda asked, quickly standing up to hug the Munckin boy, quickly followed by Elphaba and the others. FIyero just smiled at him in approval and relief.

"You're our saviour, Boq." Vanessa smiled gratefully as he lead them to a hidden exit.

"You're welcome. Now, go find Nessa, she's in the Governor's Mansion in Munckinland, you can go there through Glinda's bubble. Let me just handle this situation and I'll meet you there and explain everything. Good bye for now." Boq said. The others just nodded obediently as the door was shut behind them by Boq.

* * *

"Thank God for Boq." Nat sighed in relief.

"I mean, I thank him profusely for that, but I thought that he was brainwashed." Nelly wondered.

"Well, he did say that he'll explain everything later, so let's just wait for that, but for now, let's head to Munckinland." Julie stated.

"It isn't safe to travel here, it will be too risky. Let's go farther from here first so that it will be easier." Glinda said, holding her wand.

"Wow, Morrible must be really stupid." Elphaba deadpanned.

"What do you mean, Fae?" Fiyero asked as they continued walking to find a safe place.

"She didn't even try to get Glinda's wand." Elphaba responded, and everyone else couldn't help but laugh at Morrible's stupidity.

Their laughter was interrupted by a groan. They all realized that it was Chantal. The said girl started to stir and eventually woke up, coughing harshly.

"It's taking effect already." Glinda whispered brokenly.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked weakly, her voice barely a whisper.

"We'll explain later, but now you need rest." Elphaba commanded gently.

Chantal, too tired to protest, nodded and slowly drifted into sleep again, her face becoming even paler.

"She's so weak." Jane said sadly.

"Well, we are going to find this cure, right guys?" Nia asked.

"Right!" Vanessa responded.

**A/N: Okay, so I only have a few questions for you guys which I wish you guys would answer, One, what do you think about the spell casted by the fish? Two, what was your favorite part of the story, and Three, how did you find this chapter? That's all. Please respond to these questions in a review. If you answered these questions, it would make my day (well, night, but you get the point.)**


	17. Explanations

**Explanations**

**A/N: Hi everyone! First of all, for those of you who are wondering what's happening in NYC now that we're in Oz, it will be revealed in a future chapter, I promise. Another thing, I basically said this in my other Wicked fic, but I'll say it again here: I'm posting another interactive story, so look out for that. Updates may or may not be frequent come school days, sadly, and I'm posting the sequel to my Les Mis fic! I just felt the need to say that. Now before I'm asked to go up and sleep, let me give y'all this update:) Enjoy!**

"Fabala! Glinda! Fiyero!" Nessarose exclaimed happily once she saw her sister and friends. She quickly stood up with the help of her ruby slippers and went to hug them. Before she was able to hug Fiyero though, she asked, "Who is this poor thing? And if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you guys and who are your friends here?"

Elphaba and Glinda took turns in introducing the girls and telling the whole story.

Nessa nodded understandingly. "Let's go get her to a bed. And then I'll go explain everything needed to be explained to the rest of you." She finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Alright." They all agreed.

"Follow me." Nessa said, ascending the stairs to get to one of the rooms, the others quickly following her from behind.

* * *

Once the director was settled in the guest room bed, Nessa faced the others and said, "You see, ever since Morrible stole the Grimmerie, she's been casting spells on Ozians, humans, animals and Animals alike. The spell the wicked fish cast was a spell that made them believe that whoever cast that spell is all good and mighty, and that whoever goes against the one who casted the spell is considered wicked and must be punished. If Morrible succeeds, then she will become the sole ruler of Oz, and we definitely wouldn't want that. So far, only a few have fallen under her spell. Me and Doctor Dillamond have been trying are best to undo the spell."

"Okay, and how about Boq?"

"Well..." Nessa started, but was interrupted by Boq, who came in.

"Once again, thanks so much Boq," Fiyero thanked him, standing up and patting him on the back.

"You're welcome, anything to help friends." He said, smiling.

"So Boq, care to explain?" Elisa asked.

"Well, originally I was brainwashed, for about three days. But when I was slammed against the door, my head hit very hard and the next thing I knew, I remembered everything."

"Okay, so how did you handle the situation?" Julie asked, nobody needed to ask what she meant by 'explanation', because they all knew what she meant.

"Well, let's just say I'm smart enough to trick all those idiots into believing me." Boq smirked. They all laughed at this response.

"So, Morrible cast this kind of spell on her?" He asked after a few moments, referring to the very pale unconscious girl on the bed.

They all nodded sadly,

"Morrible said that there's only one cure that could save her. We need to find it before it's too late." Elphaba said, looking a little crestfallen.

"We would start finding now, but we don't know how." Glinda frowned.

"We really wish we could search now, though." Hope added.

Right after Hope said this, Chantal slowly woke up again, coughing.

"Chantal." Elphaba and Jane said in unison, moving near the bed.

"How do you feel?" Elphaba inquired softly.

"A-awful. S-so, what happened?" She mumbled.

Elphaba and Nat managed to carefully explain everything to her.

"But don't worry, we are going to find that cure." Boq spoke up, though everyone including himself knew hat his tone wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"B-but shouldn't you guys be defeating Morrible?" She asked weakly before coughing again.

"Yes, we should, but now we're going to find that cure first." Fiyero replied.

Chantal was about to protest, but instead of protesting she groaned, rubbing her temples. It was an obvious sign of a growing headache.

"Dizzy." She muttered.

Elphaba managed to carefully place the back of her hand on the director's forehead. She winced at the heat.

"You have a fever, we have to bring that down. But at the same time, we have to start finding the cure."

"We'll split into groups." Nelly suggested. The others agreed at this statement.

"Well, let's see, me, Jane, Nia, Nessa, Glinda, Nat and Vanessa stay here with Chantal. The rest of you go start searching." Elphaba said.

"That'll do." Boq said.

"Stay safe alright?" Elphaba nearly pleaded as Fiyero pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek,

"Of course, Fae."

**A/N: That was it. Yeah, like torturing my character, I know:) Please tell me what was your favorite lines/parts in this chapter and what do you think of Chantal's current condition? I'm curious to read your answers. Au Revoir!**


	18. Oh No!

**Oh No!**

**A/N: Okay, so this has a time lapse and they already found the antidote. I need to skip to the more important parts. Okay to all of you Bessa fans out there, go check out my oneshot 'I'm Not Pretending Anymore'. I bet you'll like it! Okay, so sorry if this is getting a bit boring, I'll do my best to make it even more fun.**

The antidote hunters had finally found the cure with the help of Dr. Dillamond, who they have met along the way. How did they know that that was the antidote? Well, this will be explained sooner or later...

They all rushed to the guest room where Chantal and the others were.

"Everyone alright in here?" Fiyero asked, going to Elphaba and hugging her.

"Yes, we've been fine. Well, excluding Chantal of course." Nat replied, shooting a glance at Chantal, who nodded slowly.

"Here it is." Boq said, handing it to Julie who handed it to Chantal. She thanked them all gratefully before sipping the drink.

There was a moment of silence, waiting for her to go back to normal. But instead of that, she slowly lost consciousness and blacked out.

Elphaba checked her pulse. Nothing.

**A/N: You'll see what'll happen next time...if you review:) Sorry again if you find this chapter crappy or find this story boring...I am doing my best to make up for it:)**


	19. Was it Real?

**Was it Real?**

**A/N: I'm not that sure on how crappy this chapter is, but I hope it is decent. Hmm...there's not much to say here...well, here's the chapter!**

"WHAT?! SHE CANNOT NOT HAVE A PULSE!" Glinda shrieked.

"Glinda I..." Elphaba started but was cut off by someone who cleared her throat. They all turned and they saw Chantal, perfectly normal.

"Ch-Chantal, you're back?!" Jane whispered.

"I figured it would work thanks to you guys." Chantal smiled.

"But Elphaba said you didn't have a pulse..." Nelly said.

"It's not her fault...it's just that I guess the antidote took a long time to have an effect." Chantal shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well, good to have you back." Vanessa smiled. Everybody nodded in agreement. And with that, in a poof of red smoke, Morrible appeared.

"Really? She's not just a backstabber but a moment ruiner?" Nia complained. Julie shrugged in response.

"We want you all to be safe...so it's best if you go..." Elphaba said.

"Go?!" The Wicked performers asked. The Wicked characters nodded.

"But you'll need help." Elisa said.

"Exactly." Nat agreed.

"It's for the best." Nessa said softly.

"They're right everyone." Annie said.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys." Hope said, choking back a sob as everybody hugged each other.

"We'll see you soon in a safer place." Glinda said, smiling through watery eyes.

"Seriously, I'm still here!" Morrible said annoyed. But everybody ignored her.

"Did anybody hear me?!"

"Did anybody hear me?!" Miss James asked, face palming. Everybody seemed out of it today.

Once everybody broke out of their reverie, they slowly nodded.

"Okay then...I'll repeat this again once you guys are paying attention. Nelly, Annie and Anthony, come with me." Miss James sighed. The three needed people complied and so with that the four of them left.

Silence filled the room. Was that actually real?

"I - I don't understand." Cameron said.

"Me too. I mean, was that actually real? We couldn't have had the same dream!" Steph said exasperatedly.

"We'll never know." Chantal shrugged.

**A/N: Sorry for possible shortness or crappiness...I'll make up for it in future chapters. Sorry for any and all grammar errors:)**


	20. The Broadway Concert

**The Broadway Concert**

**A/N: Hi:) Yes, I really haven't update this in a while. I'm currently fighting a dangerous case of writers block, and I'm also practicing a lot this week for my recital, so all I can think of is memorizing my solos in our songs. And I decided something...every chapter I will try (emphasis on try) to hold a Filipino trivia game. I will ask a question, just pick the answer which you feel is right, no matter how far that answer may be to the correct one, just choose. If your random guess (or translation app) got it right, you get a special surprise. I don't really think I can do this every chapter, but every time I do I will see to it that the winners get a surprise. Here it is...**

**What is the Filipino word for 'wrong'?**

**Is it 'totoo', 'pusa' or 'mali'?**

Some of the performers were hanging with Cameron in the said girl's house. They were having loads of fun, telling each other stories and singing songs.

It was 4:30 in the afternoon when Chantal's phone rang. They all looked at the director curiously as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi, Eloise! What, oh...oh sure, we'll tune in to it. Care to tell me why? What do you mean now? Ah...oh okay then. Bye!" Chantal said through her side of the phone.

"Why'd she call?" Vanessa spoke for the whole group.

"Well...she said just tune in to the news channel right about...now." Chantal said, checking her watch.

"Okay...where's the remote?" Nelly asked.

Cameron raised the needed device. She pressed the on button and searched the channel.

"Here it is!" She said. She put the remote down, only to be gotten by Nia who made the volume go higher.

"Another headline is for the upcoming Broadway Concert...the said concert is held yearly right about this time. Selected members who have been in any production which has become a broadway production will perform." The reporter said.

"Well, that explains why Eloise told us to turn it on." Shrugged Nat as the reporter started to name the official performers.

"Another part of this concert will be performers of Wicked. The people in charge of this event have decided to let the newly opened production in New York. The performers will be miss Elisa, Nelly, Anthony, Vanessa and all the other members who will be chosen by the production heads."

Everybody gave a round of applause to the announcement.

"Good job you guys." Hope congratulated the performing people.

"You'll be great." Annie reassured.

"This just makes my work more interesting." Nelly nodded approvingly. Everybody laughed at this.

"When do you think we'll have the other participants chosen?" Steph asked.

"Well, I guess me and Nia will be informed soon." Chantal replied.

**A/N: So that was it. Any questions, comments and advice are welcome. Also, my trivia question above is needed to be answered. Use a translator or give a lucky guess, what matters most is you tried...and that you get to learn new things:) Until the next update:)**


End file.
